One or more aspects relate, in general, to facilitating processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to facilitating generation of signals to trigger functions.
Micro-controller units and other such components have limited pins on external cables, and signals across the cables are prone and sensitive to noise and other disturbances. Further, industry standard cabling is fixed, and additional interface signals or shielding are not to be added. Thus, there are limited cabling and signals available for use.